1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display, and in particular to a transflective liquid-crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to different designs of light sources, liquid-crystal display panels may be divided into three categories: transmissive liquid-crystal display panels, reflective liquid-crystal display panels, and transflective liquid-crystal display panels. Combining the advantages of the transmissive liquid-crystal display panel and the reflective liquid-crystal display panel, the display quality of the transflective liquid-crystal display panel may be ensured in indoor environments as well as outdoor environments with strong ambient light.
In a conventional transflective liquid-crystal display, a cell gap modification layer is disposed on an upper transparent layer in a reflective area thereof to adjust a cell gap of the reflective area. The cell gap of the reflective area and a cell gap of a transmissive area are different. For example, when the cell gap of the transmissive area is λ/2, the cell gap of the reflective area is λ/4, and the light emitted from the transmissive area has the same phase as the light emitted from the reflective area to maintain illumination uniformity, wherein λ is the wavelength of the light provided by the transflective liquid-crystal display. However, the cell gap modification layer increases the cost of the transflective liquid-crystal display.
Additionally, the edge of the cell gap modification layer influences the arrangement of the liquid-crystal molecules, and light leakage occurs at the edge of the cell gap modification layer. Conventionally, a shielding layer is formed between the reflective area and the transmissive area to prevent the light leakage. However, the shielding layer decreases the aperture ratio of the transflective liquid-crystal display.